


OH WHAT THE HELL?!

by Wigmund



Series: Hybrid Shenanigans [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Human/Troll Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has caught John messing around with the ectobiology lab on the Trolls' Asteroid and is pissed that John's created a mess.</p><p>Twelve little messes in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH WHAT THE HELL?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose Lalondes 101 Things I will not do in a RPG: Numbers 36-40](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2249) by KarneWarrior. 



> This was literally my first fanfic ever. It also spawned the main post-game "Reward World" setting I ended up using in many of my fics.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JOHN?  
SERIOUSLY, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSE AS TO WHY THERE NOW...  
OH WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE? THEY AREN'T GRUBS."  
"They're called babies Karkat. I knew there was an ectobiology station here and I had to see it.  
I didn't mean to turn it on."  
"BABIES? THESE AREN'T FUCKING BABIES!  
BABIES ARE HORRIBLE PINK THINGS. WHY DO THEY HAVE HORNS?"  
...  
"OH FUCKING GOG DAMN IT!  
WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"  
"Wow, I hate you too Karkat.  
Anyways, I tried to turn off the thing off and I think it somehow combined us humans with you trolls."  
"THERE IS NOT ENOUGH WASTE PIPING IN THE MULTIVERSE TO CONTAIN THE RAGE SNAKE THAT I WILL SHIT OUT."  
"Anyways. I think I've figured out who combined with who and I tried to make a list.  
Here you can see that you combined with -"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T CARE WHOM YOU SLURRIED WITH WHOM.  
JUST GET OUT OF HERE WHILE I TRY AND FIGURE OUT HOW THE HELL WE'RE GONNA DEAL WITH ALL THESE ABOMINATIONS."  
"Fine. I'll be in my quarters if you need me.  
"THANK JEGUS HE'S OUT OF MY HAIR.  
GAH, WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO WITH ALL OF YOU LITTLE FUCKING THINGS-HEY!  
STOP THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! STOP FUCKING BITING MY LEG!  
GOG, YOU'RE AN UGLY LITTLE THING WITH THOSE NUBBY HORNS AND TWO BUCK TEETH..."  
...  
"raaaa!"  
...  
"I think I'll call you "Kade""


End file.
